


Acts of Kindness and Being Free

by YourTipicalGeek



Series: WHY DO I KEEP WRITING NEW STORIES?! [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acts of Kindness are Eren's Biggest Weapon, Crack Treated Seriously, Eren Touched Historia By Accident During The Training Corps, Fluff and Crack, Freedom, Gen, Soul Bond, Soul Fusion, The Coordinate, The Paths, but not really, learning to live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourTipicalGeek/pseuds/YourTipicalGeek
Summary: Historia watched how Eren held the little girl in his arms, how he hugged her with all his strength. Whispering both chocked curses and soft reassurances.And in this world, full of dry earth and stars, and with a giant and unending tree of light as a witness, the small girl hugged him back.You didn't have to be Mikasa to notice the fact that Eren was being weird.Well, weirder than usual, that is..."What are you doing?""Sunbathing.""...What?""Don't be an asshole Jean."
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Everyone, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ymir Fritz & Eren Yeager
Series: WHY DO I KEEP WRITING NEW STORIES?! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654483
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	1. I Just Realized that Historia has Probably Never Seen Sand Before This

Everything was _wrong._

The ground beneath her feet was wrong. 

The sky was wrong.

The stars were wrong.

The pillar of light that sprouted from the ground like some sort of never-ending tree was _definitely wrong_.

**Everything** was _WRONG_.

Oh, and Eren was also there.

It was always intriguing to have Eren in one of her dreams, he always tends to just... scream all the time.

Like in real life.

Her feet carry her through the land, struggling to walk in the uneven soil even though it was mostly flat.

She doesn't remember for how long she has been walking. How the chains around her feet got there. She only watched as were seemingly connected to the ground, they were following her around as she moved, but never really _stopped_ her from moving.

They were just...

...there.

As she got closer, she looked at the person in front of Eren. ~~Since when was there a person there?~~ She sees the long hair and skirt, so it's probably a woman. 

Eren is kneeling.

Reaching out for her.

She trudges closer.

~~How did she even know that it was Eren?~~

She can finally see them in detail.

The fact that a kneeling Eren is almost as tall as the blonde, tells her that it's a child. The clothes are ripped and old. In a simple style that she's never seen. 

Historia watched how Eren slowly held the little girl in his arms.

She kept on walking, hoping to finally reach something in this infinite emptiness.

She was only a few meters away, perfectly capable to see how he hugged her with all his strength.

_She was almost there._

He was whispering both chocked curses and soft reassurances.

_A few step were all that was left._

And in this world full of dry earth and stars, and with a giant and unending tree seemingly made of light as a witness, the small girl hugged him back.

_"Eren?"_

* * *

The plates hit the ground.

There was screaming all around her.

Ymir was pulling her backwards, angry and protective of her. She was looking at her hands ad feet, asking if she was okay before turning to scold Eren l-

...Eren?.....

She turned her head; manner slow, and eyes unfocused. Slowly taking in the fact that she was in the kitchen. Many of her fellow cadets were raising their voices. Mostly in reproach to to the brown head that she could only catch glimpses of, since he was surrounded by an angry mob. 

But instead of defending himself or offering apologies, she caught glimpses of green eyes boring into her soul.


	2. Mirror Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, what do you really see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *wheezing* sup bitches, guess who worsened their depression.

**"Eren"** Eren Eren ThnErennnnnnnnnn"

He made a noise of acknowledgement, not taking his eyes from the grass. Taking in the colour, breathing-in the smell of living plants that he hadn't realized was a _thing_.

A feeling of longing fills him.

He waits for something to happen, but nothing does.

He waits a few minutes.

Lips pursed together and his nose gets all scrunched up at the lack of action.

She disappears.

The teen lets out a cry of frustration and rips up the grass a little before stopping. 

He _knows_ that she's not like him on the outside, he _knows_ that she gets scared all the time, but sometimes it gets _frustrating to wait for her to DO something._

She obviously wants to!! So she should jus-!

"ERREEEEENNNNNN!!!!"

He bolts.

* * *

He tries to ignore the things that he saw.

The titans.

The eldians. 

Ymir.

**~~The King and his children~~ **

He really doesn’t like the idea of titans once being human. That all of them are generations of children born from the young girl stuck in time.

_how old is she?_

He mostly got a small part of the story, and he knows that there must be a lot more, but...

The walls cut their freedom to protect them from the titans that destroyed the rest of the world. He had seen them been used in battles, the destruction that Ymir could bring. 

The titan that ate his mother... was it aware what it was doing? It didn’t act like Ymir, like it could think for itself. The classes they give to the corps teach how titans aren’t intelligent creatures, more like a murderous two year old.

He stabbed a piece of gruel with the fork.

_The person who created the walls... ...probably killed the King, otherwise the titans would be more coordinated._

He doesn’t really know what a King is, but Ymir gave him a few glimpses of people ordering her to create more titans. Of looking down on her. Of controlling the eeeeghhhh...

...eeeeelgens...

...leinaaaa....

He had just said it! It was................ eeeeeellllliiiaaaa???

She slightly opens a door.

**"Eldia."**

The word suddenly comes with the feelings of hate and fear. An image is blurry. An idea of power. No smells come, because she forgot how those felt.

Eren feels disgust at the man, that mixes well with her hate, and they both have the idea that if he wasn’t already dead they would have killed him.

They are one on their anger, and they go back to eating after a pause.

She is shocked by the taste, and he is relearning how to eat. They both taste the gruel for the first and for an uncountable time.  
  


He nudges her to continue, and her hands shake as they take another bite of stale bread.

_It’s the most delicious thing she has ever tasted._

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm gonna update my already existing stories and do my homework.  
> Also me: But what are the chances of Eren and Krista never having physical contact throughout the entirety of their Training?  
> I get that in the manga he got MEMORIES,  
> but... What if he saw the Coordinate???


End file.
